Dracon
The Dracon was one of the first childer of the Tzimisce Antediluvian. He was well known for his part in forming the Dream of Constantinople, alongside with his lovers Mi-ka-il and Antonius, as a part of Trinity that ruled the city. Even today, he is honored among the Children of the Dracon, an obscure bloodline that eschew the traditional ways of the Tzimisce. Biography Little is known about the origins of the Dracon, only that he was the first childe of the Eldest himself, making him many thousands of years old. Not content to transform only his body, he saw himself as an agent for metamorphosis of the world. Through the power of philosophy and passion, he initiated the rise and fall of kingdoms and beliefs. The Dracon met his future lover and companion, Michael, during one of Michael’s journeys to the isle of Cyprus in the second century , and they became enraptured with each another. The Toreador’s passion and perfection were irresistable to the Dracon. In return, the Toreador recognised primal energy in the Tzimisce that would be needed to build his Dream and fill his heart. The only between them was Antonius, whose pragmatism and logic cut at the Dracons heart. The rivalry between them slowly gathered speed over three centuries, and eventually it caused the Dream to grow dysfunctional, as their rivalry tore the city apart when the Dracon tried to destroy what Antonius had stabilized, unleashing plagues and famines against his structures. In a final attempt to make peace between his lovers, Michael presented them the brothers Gesu and Symeon, who should become the successors and childer to each of them. For a generation, the Dream once again knew peace, but it was not fated to last. The disastrous Embrace of Gesu in 701 against the wishes of his transylvanian brethren heralded the end of the peace, and the last of the halcyon days of the Triumvirate. Gesu entered a deep Torpor inmediatly after his Embrace and it seemed uncertain if he would awaken. The Dracon's rage and subsequent hunt through Transylvania for the Tzimisce that he felt were responsible has become fearful legend among the Carpathian Fiends. After two long years and the destruction of many of his kin, the Dracon finally slew his brother-in-blood, the Ancient known as Triglav, in a battle that literally shook the mountains. Only the intercession of one of the Dracon’s former students, the late Tzimisce sage Demenaus, convinced the Dracon to leave his vendetta there. Even so, the Carpathian and Draconian Tzimisce have warred intermittently over this feud for centuries. As Gesu arose and embraced antonius price, his brother Symeon, the jealousy of the Ventrue had reached its peak. When Antonius began the Iconoclast Movement to destroy the blood religions of the Akoimetai and the monastic orders that served the Dracon, Michael and the Dracon decided to slay their lover at last. It was only then that the Dracon realized that he had loved Antonius just as intense as Michael and a deep depression hit him. In 888, he left the city and was not seen ever since. His legacy, however, survives in the form of the Obertus revenants, the Children of the Dracon and the Library of the Forgotten. Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Vampires (cWOD) Category:Tzimisce Category:Fourth Generation vampires Category:Classic World of Darkness characters Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters